Reunion
by XgreyeyesX
Summary: When Elena broke up with Stefan, her world was torn apart. so when there's a big reunion... will sparks fly again or will she fall for someone else? really bad at summaries. better that it sounds, i think!
1. Chapter 1

**this is for all those Vampire Dairies fans. **

Prologue/ Chapter 1.

"You asked me to keep you secret safe and I will…" I looked at Stefan. This next few words were going to kill him and me for saying them, he looked at m, green eyes, like oak leaves probing for what was going to come next, "I love you Stefan but…I can't stay with you any more. I'm so, so sorry." For all of that atrocious, horrible speech I had held it together but after I had finished I was crying hard. Hot wet tears rolled down my face dripping on to the grass. A place I loved so much in Mystic falls I was gonna hate for all eternity. The ruins of the old Salvatore mansion. I looked up to see Stefan yearning to comfort me, but that was it he couldn't bring himself to it.

"If… that is your choice… then I will oblige, I only want what's best for you. But you Elena, the beautiful, radiant Elena, if you are in any trouble and you need my help all you have to do is yell my name and I'll come running!" With shaking hands, I unclasped the chain with my locket of vervain in it. Stefan held out his hand as I dropped it into his palm.

"Goodbye Stefan." I swallowed, trying to hold back the tears and regain a.) Some posture and b.) Some dignity. I gave him a small smile. He placed his cold hand against my pretty wet cheek and kissed the top of my head. He gave a smile similar to mine it don't really touch his lips.

"Goodbye Elena." He let his hand fall and we broke apart. I turned and walked to my car.

I only saw him at school but we never really acknowledged each others presents. Three year on and I haven't seen him, Damon, Bonnie, Matt or Mystic Falls for that matter. Now I'm in L.A as an investigative journalist for a News Paper. Now if a good story comes, which it has. Even though it's a crappy paper. I'm one of two columnists who get go and find the stories we want. So considering there's one now I better get going.

**r&r please. i need to know if i should carry on with it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dawns on me.

Today was so long and very frustrating AND annoying!!! I got my apartment about two-ish, Derrick, my boss gave me this extremely irritating and long murder case, two bodies of Detective inspector Logan and rookie Emma Gurney, both drained of blood… drained of blo...od,

"Ah Hell!!" I moaned out loud when it dawned on me. The only time I saw bodies drained of blood was when I was in mystic fall with… "Stefan!" I gasped looking at the windows and doors. Good I'm paranoid; well as long as I don't invite him in I'll be good!

I went into my room, switching on the lights and undressed changing from my black skinny jeans, red long sleeved top and black waist coat, hanging it up in my wardrobe into some comfy sweatpants and black camisole. I did another check of the windows and doors before climbing into bed with a drink and my post. I flicked through noting two letters; one from Jeremy and one from Bonnie, the rest was junk mail like on for a chance to win a Porsche 911 turbo! I don't join in with any of this cause I know they're rigged. I took Jeremy's first sliding it open with my finger.

"_Dear Elena,_

_Happy birthday sis! Sorry it's late, I'm really sorry for not ringing or getting this letter to you for your b'day, it is so, so hectic back home how's it in L.A? Out of curiosity have you got a tan yet? If you have then im coming to life with you ;) like I said it's been really busy here emptying and decorating the house, school work and exams. Right mow I am so happy, I got and A* in art and English!! Im thinking about starting or at lest write my own comic series or a book on the paranormal like… a girl called Bella falls in love with a vampire dude called Edward!!! It's original don't you think no one would every write a story about that. Well any way" _the next part wasn't eligible from his major scribble fest, **(sorry I couldn't get anything to describe it!)** but it looked like "Bonnie" and "wedding" interesting.

"_Sorry I wasn't meant to write that, you'll find that out later…"_ it went on to telling my about the stuff I'd missed like the haunted house and the prom ect. By the end of his letter I felt like I was going to cry or something like that, but then he want and put…

" _Miss you loads Elena. I know I didn't show it or say it whilst you were here but I love too!!! Everyone does. Please come back soon lots and lots of love from Jeremy."_

"Oh miss you to Jer" I breathed, but I knew that if went back the possibility of seeing Damon or worst Stefan where very high. Putting his letter to on side on my bed side table I picked up Bonnie's. It felt heavier by quite a bit. I slide it open to my surprise found a wedding invitation…

"_Bonnie Bennett and Tyler Smallwood would like to invite you Elena Gilbert to their wedding on Saturday 22__nd__ December at Mystic Fall's church at one o'clock!_ " My mouth was wide open. Bonnie and **TYLER!** Had she lost her mind? Obviously. I found a letter with it along with a smaller square envelope. I got the letter with Bonnie's messy writing in pink glittery pen. Very bonnie.

"_Hiya Elena,_

_ How are you? You might be thinking I've totally lost my mind but trust me I haven't! I mean yeah he was an arrogant, bone-headed jack ass but once I got to know him he's so sweet and caring. There's something else as well. In the envelope there's a smaller one. Take it out and have a look at it PLEASE!!"_ I pulled out the small one out and found an ultra- sound dated twenty-two weeks and on top in Bonnie's messy writing was…

"_Please will you be my godmother?!" _I gasped Bonnie was pregnant and getting married to Tyler! This was a bit too much to talk in. I put the ultra-sound of my soon-to-be godchild on my bed side cabinet and got back to the letter in my hand.

"_So what do you think? Yes or no? It would be great of you could ring me or something else so I can talk to you about it and if you are coming to the wedding. So anyway I'm blabbering on, it must be a lot to take in all of a sudden, sorry!" _speak for your self

"_How is it in L.A? Met any cute guy yet, what about work? Oh I gotta go now. Wedding plans and I've got a serious craving for chocolate moose and carrot in it!! So please, please, please can you ring me so we can catch up. Lots and lots and lots of love from Bonnie. (and Tyler and bump!) xxx" _Oh My God! I fell back against the headboard thinking that so much has changed since I left. Jeremy and his grades, Jenna and Alaric are married. Considering I didn't really get over the fact that Jenna had lied to my all my life over the fact I adopted. I looked to my clock was, it read 02:43 am. Okay time to go to sleep. I put the post on the cabinet and turned off the lights, pulled the blankets and quilt around me, closed my eyes and fell in to a deep slumber.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I dreamt that I was back in Mystic Falls. I was in the forest. Three years ago, when I broke up with Stefan.

"I'm sorry Stefan I can't be with you any more." I looked up into his eyes, filled with anger and hatred. He sharply let go of my hand as if it was a venomous snake that had just bitten him and backed away. "Stefan? I'm really sorry." I felt the tears run rivers down my face. This wasn't quite the break up I had in mind. With my vision blurred all I could see was the hate filled green eyes. The next thing happened so quickly. Stefan ran forward at vampire speed grabbed my neck and was pinned to a nearby tree, the bark digging into my back.

"no! I'm the vampire. I'm the alpha. I'm the one in charge" with his other hand he grabbed my hair yanking my head to one side to show my neck. I couldn't help myself from screaming. " we're to far away for any one to hear you." Then he did the one thing I thought Stefan Salvatore would ever do. With his nail drew a line across the side of my throat, bent his head back to reveal the white glistening fangs then...


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for the really long wait!!! my laptop had about 23 different fucking virus!!! **

**just to let ya all know stefan goes v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v. ooc**

**please r&r! love ya'll ;]  
**

Chapter three: the dream.

Then he did the one thing I thought Stefan Salvatore would ever do. With his nail drew a line across the side of my throat, bent his head back to reveal the white glistening fangs then...

Bit down. Hard. I felt the fangs puncture my skin. I remembered something Damon said _if you try to fight it hurts more._ I tried to relax but I had to admit but it's kinda hard to when your 'Veggie' vampire boyfriend is sucking out your blood. I felt my life getting drained away as he drained me but suddenly, I felt Stefan get ripped off me and thrown into a tree across the clearing. I fell forward luckily some one caught me, else I would have done a very nasty face plant. I recognised the leather jacket they where wearing.

"Damon?" I looked up at him, I tried to smile but the pain in my neck was a bit worse. He looked down at me with worried eyes. This time I really tried to speak but was cut off with Damon ripping open his wrist and shoving it into my mouth, it was rich and warm not like human blood that tasted of iron and salt. Slowly I felt my neck 'knit' itself back together with the help of Damon's blood.

Once I felt strong enough I pushed his hand away. The one thing we missed was Stefan running at us silently with a piece of wood. He plunged the jagged piece of oak into his brother's chest. I screamed only for me to be slapped harshly by the younger Salvatore brother. But as I looked up at him I saw something in his eyes, but as soon as it came it disappeared. I was sure it was pain- regret but mostly anger and hunger, probably for both me and his brother, then he ran off into the forest.

I crawled over to where Damon's body lay bloody and motionless. I noticed that he hadn't mummified yet like most vampires do when they've been staked. Then it dawned on me that the branch was to far left to have pierced his heart. I gave a sigh of relive when she saw his bloody chest rise and fall as he took painful, shallow breaths.

"um… Elena i got a splinter. Do ya think you could get it out? I think he needs to work on his aim!" he rasped I gave a shaky laugh. I was still quite scared when Stefan went very out of character. With one hand braced against his chest the other holding the wood, I pulled. I wasn't sure if I should rip it out or pull it slowly. I went with the first one rip it out like you would rip of a band aid.

"ready? Three. Two, one…" I pulled with all the effort I had. Damon yelped softly, once it was clear I threw it to the side out of harms way.

2thank you Elena." He tried to sit up but he couldn't, I had one thing on my mind to make him better. Blood. I grabbed a nearby rock and hoped it would work and it did. I glided the rock across my wrist and once I had finished a large ribbon of crimson blood oozed from the cut. I moved behind Damon propping him up on my leg.

"no Elena your weak enough already without me adding to it!" I rolled my eyes. But I didn't listen, in all fairness I was still shocked from when Damon saved me.

"Damon… shut the hell up!" I shoved my wrist into his mouth, I could feel him fighting me but soon gave up. This didn't' hurt at all probably because I was happily giving my blood rather then my random, homicidal maniac boyfriend take it! Soon he pushed it away he sat up slowly unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his very nice six-pack and chest both covered in blood and a healing hole from where the wood went through. I stood up only for my too sway Damon to get up and for us both too fall back down, him on top of me.

"you heal pretty quickly!" I noted he shrugged. Unthinkingly I moved his shirt to lay my hand over the once gaping hole. His chest was hard and cold, I felt the muscles ripple under my touch. I looked up at Damon as he smirked at my, he grabbed my waist and flipped us over so I was on top of him.

"what the fuck!! You defiantly are Katherine! Just as slutty and bitchy! Move from one brother to another." My head whipped up and getting of Damon to see Stefan stood in the clearing. Damon got up next to my.

"Stefan take that back now!" he growled Stefan laughed. I looked at Damon but was stopped when I felt a searing pain in my stomach. Stefan was in front of me. One hand on my shoulder the other with a stake.

"go to hell bitch!" then I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**pls r'n'r love ya lots enjoy**

Chapter four. Hello.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I was stuck in the blankets. My alarm was beeping on and off and my cell was ringing to top it all off! I stumbled out of bed turning of the alarm and answering my cell. Derek.

"Hello Derek," I yawned dragging my self back to sit on the edge of the bed. I fell back pulling the duvet around me. Derek's voice drowned on in my ear.

"Elena? Are you there?" he asked pulling me out from my almost sleep.

"Yea, sorry what did ya say?" I asked completely unaware of what he just said.

"I've been tipped off by a young lady by the name of Miss Bennett. That you need two weeks off work starting from today."

"Bonnie!! Um… so I'm off for two weeks?" I asked still not taking any of the conversation in.

"Yep, no problem. But she as so said that you had to get a dress with her, she will be in your office by one o'clock this afternoon see you soon 'Lena." then he hung up. Bonnie is in L.A.?! I took the cell from my ear and stared at it for a bit.

"Okay meeting best friend lets get ready.2 I said to myself. I glanced over to the clock 11:23. I got some time.

I got up and went into the bathroom letting the hot water from the shower wash away the death dream. I hummed the tune from Glee.

_"Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit. He took the midnight train going any were"_ once I got out and dried off. I took the liberty of making me look like what I did when I was at home. I straightened my hair and did my makeup then stood in front of my wardrobe in an oversized tee shirt and blue lacy boy shorts. Debating three outfits… **(When you review say with outfit you like!!) **

**Outfit one: **black skinnys, pink and black shirt and black flats?

**Outfit two: **grey mini skirt, purple cookie monster top and black uggs? Or

**Outfit three:**jeggings, blue Donald duck top and blue flats?

I went with outfit two. After getting changed I looked up at the clock 12:47. I put on my leather jacket and marc Jacobs hand bag with keys, credit cards and cell and left, after locking up.

It didn't take me that long to get there the office itself was around five blocks away. On the way there I stopped in at Starbucks to grab a very nice extra skinny vanilla latte. I got to work with time to spare I met up with some friends from work, Sky, Luke and Jamie. Not quite L.A replacements of Bonnie, Matt and Caroline. No one could replace them, but they did make it easier to fill in the gaps.

"Hey Baby? Who's the girl in your office? She's hot!" Jamie said slinging his arm around my shoulder kissing my cheek.

"That would be Bonnie. She's engaged, one of my best friends and is sooo out of your league." I said jagging him in the ribs. I disentangled his arm from my shoulder and walked in to my office to find Bonnie sitting casually on my desk. Wearing flats, jeggings and a long stripy blue and white top.

"Elena!!!" she practically threw herself at me. We hugged until it dawned on me that I wanted to see my good child.

"Hey I want to see my god child."

"God-daughter. Actually Daisy summer." She corrected I moved away to look at her. She didn't look any different to be honest.

"Oh Elena?" I turned to see Jamie, Luke and Sky standing there.

"Hum-um?" I said moving to my desk.

"As you're going away for a bit…" sky started,

"Oh for the love of all that is holy. Those two bought you this." Jamie finished handing me a box. Red with a large black box on it. I looked at it curiously. I opened it to find a very nice, very expensive, very jimmy cho looking pair of bright red stilettos. I looked at them noticing that they were my size.

"Okay thank you so much! But what did I tell you about buying me designer stuff. It's bad enough that Jamie bought me a Marc Jacobs bag for my birthday!" I looked at all three of them

"Well considering that you buy us stuff like this for our b'day we're repaying the favour."

"You're not helping Luke." I looked at him. Glaring playfully. He glared back.

"Aaaand this would be a great time to leave so lets go shopping. I'll see you guys around soon okay." bonnie said as she dragged me out of the door. I scarcely had time to say bye when she pushed me into a cab.

"Where to miss?" the driver asked. I shrugged; Bonnie looked thoughtful for a moment before saying…

"Tiger's eye. Rodeo Drive!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: time for some fun!

"_Where to miss?" the driver asked. I shrugged; Bonnie looked thoughtful for a moment before saying…_

"_Tiger's eye. Rodeo Drive!" _

"Are you serious Bonnie? I know you're well off but you're not that rich!" she smiled. Like she had something to hide.

"Oh don't worry Elena. I gotta friend who works there she owns me big time!" bonnie said.

We drove down until we got to the _Tiger's eye. _I paid under Bonnie's despise so, I compromised,

"Look you buy the dress. I buy any thing else for to day deal?" we shook hands, linked arms and walked through the door.

"Bonnie… it gorgeous!" I gasped

"Do my ears deceive me? Is that the infamous Bonnie Bennett?" a girl came down the small flight of stairs. Olive complexion, black and red hair she had a tape measure round her neck and a pen behind her ear.

"Hello Charlie." Bonnie said wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Charlie Elena. Elena Charlie." I nodded. For a very price-y boutique on Rodeo Drive I wouldn't think you could getaway with wearing a red sleeveless Bon Jovi top, Black skinnys and black peep toe ankle boots.

"Yeah nice to meet you Charlie." I said

"You too Elena." She said back smiling.

"Okay you two enough shit-chat **(not a spelling mistake honest ;-)) **I'm a hormonal pregnant women who's feet kill. Get to work!" Bonnie shouted falling into a black leather tub chair. Me and Charlie started looking under Bonnie's instructions. We riffled through the racks upon racks of dresses. I trailed my hand across a selection of dresses made of silk. I stopped on a red one.

"Hey what do you think about this one?" I asked Bonnie who was eating a carrot looked up. It was a floor length red silk halter neck. It had a bow at the back to tie it all together around the neck. The two girls looked at me with approving smiles,

"Changing rooms are over there." She took my jacket and bag.

I pulled it on once I was in the changing room.

"Hey do ya thing that you could do the bow up?" I called through the curtain. Charlie came in pulling the curtain shut.

"You look gawgous!" she smiled as she moved my hair over my shoulder and pulled the fabric together. I turned round and smiled and walked out to find bonnie sat cross-legged in the tub chair flicking through a magazine.

"hey Bonnie, what da ya think?" i twirled to see it all flair out around the knee's

"Wow that looks great. You look great!" she gasped with a broad smile gracing her lips. I looked at myself in the mirror. It hugged every one of me curves, it had a lower back that what I thought it had. It stopped around just above the bottom of my back.

"Did we pick up the shoes?" I asked bonnie held up the box. I quickly took them out and put them on.

"Good job there not peep toes else you won't be able to wear black nail varnish." Bonnie added, "well take it off and if you like it…" I cut her off,

"Like it! I love it!"

"Okay then take it off and let's go eat." I took my shoes off and went to get changed. I placed the dress back on the hanger and took it out. Charlie and Bonnie were stood at the register. I gave her the dress as Bonnie typed in the pin on her credit card. The dress was put into a box then into a bag for easy handling. We said are good bye then left _tiger's eye._

As we're hungry and I was paying, I took Bonnie into a restaurant I been in a couple of times with some friends.

"Elena this is really expensive" bonnie said as her eyes glided over the menu once we were sat down.

"It's no problem honest." I answered. I went for the chicken ceaser salad with coke and bonnie went with Feta cheese salad with fanta. Once we order we sat and caught up. I wasn't really paying attention when I knocked the vase off the table. Bonnie acted quickly out stretching her hand and making it levitate back on to the table in one piece.

"You act quickly. Bringing me onto another point what's the chance that Daisy's gonna be a witch?" I whispered the last word looking around. Bonnie shrugged,

"I don't know. Well me and Tyler have a theory that it goes down in the girls in the family. So it's a possibility." She said talking a sip of fanta.

"So tell me how you told Tyler." I said as our food arrived. We tucked in whilst she told me about how she told Tyler that she was a witch,

It was just after I'd slept with him, he told me he loved my and I said it back. He took me up into the clearing by the graveyard. Yeah I know it sounds creepy but it wasn't, anyway. I just care out and told him. He didn't care he ended up telling me he loved me again and that was that."

So he didn't care?" I asked taking a bit of salad,

"Obviously not cause three days after he proposed, he said it made me even more irresistible!" she giggled and that's how I spend the day with my best friend, laughing and chatting and catching up. I wonder if it's gonna be like this at the wedding? Honestly I think not!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took soooo long. :( **** This is gonna be really short sorry. Hey don't forget to r'n'r!**

Chapter 6: plane trip.

After me and bonnie finished lunch we went our separate ways. I went home to pack. Once I had finished packing and found my passport, I rang Connor who was going to drive me and bonnie to the airport. My motorbike was coming with us so that got putt on an earlier flight via Derek. It was really sweet. All the lengths Derek, Connor and co. were doing to make sure I got to the wedding. Soon as we got to the airport I hugged Connor and said good-bye. It wasn't going to be the longest flight but we were boarding the plane at around ten-ish, the flight itself was around ten and ah half hours; lets hope that Bonnie could hold off her morning sickness till about nine o'clock.

We got through customs without any problems, soon enough we got on the plane and where buckled up waiting to take off,

"Please could all cell phones be turned off as we are about to take off.2 the pilot said via the inter-com. We all switched them off and were in the air within fifteen minutes. Bonnie fell asleep shortly after. I pulled the blind up on the window letting the sky view of Los Angeles spread out; you could see everything, the bright lights of the night clubs and the skyscrapers. My eyes began to slowly close but when they did, all I saw was a pair of deep green eyes and a pair of sharp blue eyes. I opened my eyes quickly... great! Now when I closed my eyes I see Stefan's eye and Damon's! Stefan's I can understand, but Damon's? I kept them open for quite awhile, but sleep overtook me and I fell into a dreamless sleep. Bonnie's head on my shoulder.

Tyler's POV.

My future wife and mother of my unborn child has gone to get Elena Gilbert. When she was in Mystic Falls. I didn't mind her, she was and assuming she hasn't change much still is beautiful. Knowing her, she probably thought I was a jack-ass! But hey! I'm going through final details with Matt, my best man. He's planning the bachelor party, from what I've gathered it's me, Matt, Stefan, Damon and a couple of other dudes from collage and work are all going to Viva Tequilla. A very nice bar and dance club for pole dancers! Lovely! Let's just hope Bonnie doesn't find out!


	7. i need your ideas!

Question!

Hiya just wondering what you all think so far hope its all good!

I want your ideas on what the girls should do for Bonnie's Bachelorette party? I have no idea!

Lot o' love Grey. xoxo


End file.
